familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
List of relationships with age disparity
List of prominent marriages and relationships where one individual is older by 10 years or more; or one in the couple is less than 18, or in heterosexual relationships, the woman is more than 5 years older than the man. At least one in the relationship has to appear in Wikipedia: The older partner should be listed first, and the age disparity is the number of years listed 40 or More *J. Howard Marshall and Anna Nicole Smith, 63 years. She was 26 and he was 89. They married on June 27, 1994 and the marriage lasted over a year. The marriage ended at his death on August 4, 1995. Anna Nicole was a gogo bar dancer and they met when she was dancing. *Yang Chen Ning and Weng Fan, 54 years. At the age of 82, Yang Chen Ning became engaged to 28-year old Weng Fan who is studying for her masters at Guangdong University of Foreign Studies, and married her in early 2005. He has since received much criticism from some Chinese media. *Tony Randall and Heather Harlan, 50 years. She was 25 and he was 75. They married on November 17, 1995. The marriage ended with his death on May 17, 2004. They met at the National Actors Theatre. They had two children: Julia Laurette Randall (b. 1997) and Jefferson Salvini Randall (b. 1998). Julia was born while Tony Randall was 77 years old. Tony was previously married to Florence Gibb (c. 1920-1992) for 54 years. Tony and Florence never had any children. *Cary Grant and Barbara Harris, 47 years. She was 30 and he was 77 at their marriage in 1981. The marriage lasted 5 years and ended at his death in 1986. She was his fifth wife. *Ferdinand de Lesseps and Autard de Bragard, 45 years. She was 20 and he was 65. They married in 1869. The marriage ended with his death on December 7, 1894. They had twelve children. *John Seward Johnson I and Basia Piasecka, 45 years. She was 31 and he was 76 at their marriage in 1971. The marriage lasted 12 years and ended at his death in 1983. Basia was his maid. *William O. Douglas and fourth wife Cathleen Heffernan, 44 years. She was 23 and he was 67 at their marriage in 1965. The marriage lasted until his death in 1980. *Saul Bellow and Janis Freedman, 43 years. He was 74 and she was 31 when they married in 1989. Freedman was Bellow's fifth wife. Their 16-year marriage ended in 2005 with his death. *Strom Thurmond and second wife Nancy Janice Moore, 43 years. They married when he was 66 and she was 23. *Roger Peyrefitte and Alain-Philippe Malagnac d'Argens de Villèle, 43 years. The writer met his future boyfriend, 14, in 1964, on the set of the movie of his prize-winning book, Les Amitiés particulières, documenting his boyhood love with a schoolmate. *Klaus Kinski and Deborah Caprioglio, 42 years. He was 61 and she was 19. They married in 1987 and separated in 1989. *Muhammad and Aisha, Ayesha, 'A'isha, or 'Aisha (Arabic عائشة `ā'isha, "she who lives"). Their exact ages are debated though it is accepted that she was at least 40 years younger than he was. Between 39 and 30 *Leonardo da Vinci and Count Francesco Melzi, 39 years. Leonardo was 54 when he met and fell in love with the handsome 15-year-old son of the Tuscan aristocrat who was hosting him at the time. The boy fell in love with him also, and became his lifelong lover and companion, a relationship that lasted thirteen years. (Michael Rocke, Forbidden Friendships epigraph p. 148 & N120 p.298). *Art Bell and Airyn Ruiz Bell, 39 years. He was 60 and she was 21 in 2006 when they were married. *Des O'Connor and Jodie Brooke Wilson, 39 years. He was 72 and she was 34 when she gave birth to their son Adam. *Liberace and Scott Thorson, 39 years. The relationship is described in Thorson's memoir "Behind the Candelabra." *Rupert Murdoch and Wendy Deng, 38 years. They married in June 1999. *Glynn Wolfe and Christine Camacho. 38 years. They married on January 28, 1984 in Las Vegas. He was 75 and she was 38. This was his 26th marriage. *Charlie Chaplin and Oona O'Neill, 37 years. She was 17 and he was 54 at their marriage on June 16, 1943. The marriage lasted 34 years, and ended at his death on December 25, 1977. She was the daughter of Eugene O'Neill. This was his third marriage. They had eight children. *Chuck Yeager and Victoria Scott D'Angelo, 36 years. He was 80 and she 44 when they were married in August of 2003. He is a widower from his first marriage to Glennis Dickhouse Yeager. *Juan Domingo Perón and Isabel Martínez de Perón, 36 years. This was his third marriage. *Clint Eastwood and Dina Ruiz, 35 years. He was 62 and she was 27. She was a television reporter and interviewed him in 1993. * *Woody Allen and Soon-Yi Previn, 35 years. She was his stepdaugher and 22 years old at start of the relationship. They married on December 24, 1997 and the relationship is ongoing as of 2009. This was his third marriage. They had two adopted daughters. *Bill Wyman and Mandy Smith, 34 years. They were married in 1989 and divorced a few months later. *Martha Raye and Mark Harris, 34 years. She was 75, and he was 41 when they married on September 25, 1991. The marriage ended with her death on on October 19, 1994. This was her seventh marriage. The shortest marriage was less than a year and the longest was 11 years. *Cary Grant and Dyan Cannon, 33 years. She was 28 and he was 61 when they married on July 22, 1965, in Las Vegas. It was his fourth marriage and produced his only child, Jennifer. Cannon filed for divorce less than two years later, claiming "brutal and inhuman treatment." The divorce was on May 28, 1967. *Sergei Diaghilev and Boris Kochno, 32 years. The impresario hired the seventeen year old Kochno in 1921 as secretary. When Kochno inquired about his duties Diaghilev answered, "A secretary must know how to make himself indispensable." *André Gide and Marc Allégret, 32 years. Became lovers in 1916 when they were 47 and 15, remained friends for life. Allégret was the son of the best man at Gide's wedding, and became a renowned filmmaker. *Billy Joel and Katie Lee, 32 years. She was 23 and he was 55. It was the third marriage for Billy Joel. They married on October 2, 2004. *Joan Collins and Percy Gibson, 32 years. They married when she was 69 and he was 37. *Stanford White and Evelyn Nesbit, 31 years. He was 47 and she was 16 in 1901 when they had an affair, which led to his murder in 1906. *Meshulam Riklis and Pia Zadora, 31 years. She was 23 and he was 54 when they married. The marriage lasted 6 years and ended in divorce. They married in 1977 and they divorced in 1983. *Bing Crosby and Kathryn Crosby, 30 years. Married from 1957 until his death in 1977. They had three children, Harry, Nathaniel and only girl, Mary. *Rodney Dangerfield and Joan Child, 30 years. They married in 1993 and were married for 11 years. The marriage ended with his death on October 5, 2004. This was his third marriage, but the first two were to the same person. *John Derek and Bo Derek, 30 years. The couple married in 1974 when Bo was only 18 and were together until John's death in 1998. Between 29 and 20 *Peter Sellers and Lynne Frederick, 29 years. They were married in 1977-1980 until his death. *Frank Sinatra and Mia Farrow, 29 years. They were married about a year, the marriage ended in divorce. They were married in 1966 and divorced in 1968. *Eric Clapton and Melia McEnery, 29 years. He was 57 and she was 28 when they married in 2002. *President Grover Cleveland and Frances Clara Folsom, 28 years. They were married in June 1886 when he was 49 and she was 21. This was the first time a President had ever married in the White House. The marriage ended after 22 years, when President Cleveland died with his wife at his side. They had 4 children. *Nelson Mandela and Graça Machel, 28 years. *Pierre Trudeau and Margaret Trudeau (Margaret Sinclair), 28 years, 11 months. *Rene Angelil and Celine Dion, 26 years. They married on December 17, 1994. He had been married twice before. They had a son, Rene Charles in 2001. *Rod Stewart and Penny Lancaster, 26 years. Married 16 June 2007. They have a son, Alistair, born 27 November 2005. *Paul McCartney and Heather Mills, 26 years. They married in June 2002, four years after the death of his first wife, and divorced on 17 March 2008. Heather is approximately one year older than Paul's eldest daughter, Mary McCartney. The couple have a daughter, Beatrice Milly McCartney, born 28 October 2003. * Ayn Rand and her lover, Nathaniel Branden, were separated by 25 years. *Humphrey Bogart and Lauren Bacall, 25 years. Married 1945-1957 until his death. They had two children, Stephen and Leslie. *Rod Stewart and Rachel Hunter, 25 years. They divorced. They had two children, Renee and Liam. *Vivienne Westwood and Andreas Kronthaler, 25 years. She was 52 and he was 27. He was her assistant. *Michael Douglas and Catherine Zeta-Jones, 25 years. They married on November 18, 2000. They have one son, Dylan, and a daughter, Carys. *Paul Simon and Edie Brickell, 25 years. Married in 1992. They had three children, Adrian, Loulou and Gabriel. *Timothy Dalton and Oksana Grigorieva, 24 years. *Terry McMillan and Jonathan Plummer, 23 years. They married in 1998 and divorced in 2005 after she learned that he was gay. *Allen Funt and Marilyn Laron, 23 years. Married from 1964-1978. *Tommy Mottola and Thalía, 23 years *Al Lewis and Karen Ingenthron, 23 years. This is assuming he was born in 1923 and she was born in 1946. They married in 1984. The marriage ended with his death on February 3, 2006. *Salman Rushdie and Padma Lakshmi, 23 years. *Carlo Ponti and Sophia Loren, 22 years. Married since 1957 *Harrison Ford and Calista Flockhart, 22 years. The relationship has not led to marriage as of 2006. *Warren Beatty and Annette Bening, 21 years. Married in 1992; 4 children, Kathlyn, Benjamin, Isabel, and Ella. *Tommy Mottola and Mariah Carey, 21 years. Married in 1993; ended in divorce in 1998. *Jerry Seinfeld and Shoshanna Lonstein, 21 years. She was 18 at the start of the relationship. The relationship did not lead to marriage. *Clint Eastwood and Frances Fisher, 21 years. They are now divorced. *Barbara Hershey and Naveen Andrews, 21 years. Living together in committed relationship as of 2006. *Gerry Studds and husband Dean Hara, 21 years. They were married in 2005 in Massachusetts. *Mary Kay Letourneau and Vili Fualaau, 21 years. Mary Kay Letourneau was convicted and served 7 years in prison for "second-degree child rape" of her 13 year old student at the time. She was released in 2004 and married Fualaau in May 2005. They have two daughters. She has four more children from her marriage. *Billy Bob Thornton and Angelina Jolie, 20 years. They married on May 5, 2000 and divorced May 27, 2003. They had an adopted son, Maddox. *Nicolas Cage and Alice Kim, 20 years. Married in 2004; one child, Kal-el Coppola. *Elizabeth Taylor and Larry Fortensky, 20 years. Married in October 1991; Divorced in October 1996. *Cary Grant and Betsy Drake, 20 years. *María Félix and Antoine Tzapoff, 20 years. She was older. She was a Mexican diva, he is a French plastic artist. She died on 2002. Between 19 and 10 *David A. Nation and Carrie Nation, 19 years. It was her second marriage. *Howard Stern and Beth Ostrosky, 19 years. *Teddy Landau and Michelle Branch, 19 years *Charlie Chaplin and Lita Grey, 19 years. She was 16 and he was 35. They married on November 26, 1924 after she became pregnant. The marriage ended in divorce. *John Mellencamp and Elaine Irwin, 19 years *Francesca Annis and Ralph Fiennes, 18 years. She is older. Fiennes had been married to "ER" star Alex Kingston at the time he met Francesca, while Annis had three children with photographer Patrick Wiseman. They met when she played his mother in a London stage production of Hamlet. They decided to separate after Ralph allegedly had an affair with a young singer in February 2006.http://news.com.au *Jerry Seinfeld and Jessica Sklar, 18 years *Mary Tyler Moore and Dr. Robert Levine, 18 years. She is older. *Anna Gordy and Marvin Gaye, 18 years. She was older. They divorced in 1978. *Richard Gere and Cindy Crawford, 17 years. They divorced. *Robert Brinkmann and Mena Suvari, 17 years. They divorced. *Peter Sellers and Britt Ekland, 17 years. Divorced in 1968 after 4 years of marriage. 1 child together. *Bobby Van and Elaine Joyce, 17 years. She was 22 and he was 39. They were married for 12 years, until his death in 1980. *Tom Poston and Suzanne Pleshette, 16 years. Married since 2001. *Chris Evans and Billie Piper. 16 years. She was 19 years old when they married. She appeared on his radio show in December of 2000. They married in Las Vegas on May 6, 2001. They divorced in May 2007. *Tom Cruise and Katie Holmes, 16 years. Married 18 November 2006. *Kevin Kline and Phoebe Cates, 16 years. Married in 1989. The couple have two children together. *John Astin and Patty Duke, 16 years. Divorced in 1985. *Ric Ocasek and Paulina Porizkova, 16 years. Married in 1989. *Demi Moore and Ashton Kutcher, 15 years. She is older. They married in 2005. *Elton John and husband David Furnish, 15 years. They had a civil union performed under a new law in Great Britain. *Angela Lansbury and Richard Cromwell, 15 years. He was bisexual and they divorced within a year. *Khadijah and Muhammed, 15 years. Khadijah was Muhammed's first wife. Their exact ages at the time of marriage are unknown, but traditionally Khadijah is considered to have been 40 and Muhammed 25. *Andy Williams and Claudine Longet, 14 years. Married when Longet was only 19. Later divorced. *Hal Holbrook and Dixie Carter, 14 years. *Jean Cocteau and Raymond Radiguet, 14 years. Cocteau met the young poet in 1918 at 29, when the boy was 15 years old. *David Letterman and Regina Lasko, 14 years. They had a child: Harry Joseph Letterman on November 3, 2003. He was 56 and she was 42. After dating for 23 years, they were married in 2009. *Mira Sorvino and Christopher Backus, 14 years. They married in 2004 and had a child a few months later. *Michael Caine and Shakira Caine, 14 years. They married in 1973 and have a daughter. *W.H. Auden and Chester Kallman, 13 years. *Charles, Prince of Wales and Lady Diana Spencer, (later Diana, Princess of Wales), 13 years. They married in 1981 only one month after Diana's 20th birthday. Divorced in 1996, the couple had two sons, Prince William of Wales and Prince Henry of Wales. *Will Durant and Chaya (Ida) Kaufman, later known as Ariel, 14 years. Married in 1913, when he was 29, she 15. Married until her death in 1981. He died 13 days afterward. *Chris Robinson and Kate Hudson, 13 years *Artie Shaw and Ava Gardner, 12 years. Married from 1945 to 1946. *William H. Macy and Felicity Huffman, 12 years *Álvaro de Miranda Neto and Athina Roussel, 12 years. They were married on December 3, 2005. *Susan Sarandon and Tim Robbins, 12 years. She is older. They met on the set of the movie Bull Durham. They have two children together. *Charlie Chaplin and Mildred Harris, 12 years. She was 16 and he was 28. They married on October 23, 1918. The marriage lasted two years and ended in divorce. *Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie, 12 years. They met on the movie set of Mr. and Mrs. Smith. *John F. Kennedy and Jacqueline Bouvier, 12 years. *Joe DiMaggio and Marilyn Monroe, 12 years. He was older. They married in January 1954 and annulled the marriage a few months later. *Leoš Janáček (July 3, 1854 - August 12, 1928) and Zdeňka Schulzová (August 15, 1865 - February 25 1938). 11 years. They married July 13, 1881 and had two children, who both died young. *Ellen DeGeneres and Anne Heche, 11 years. Although the couple announced plans to wed if civil unions were deemed legal in Vermont, their relationship ended when Heche began dating a man, Coley Laffoon, in 2000. Ellen also began dating a man. She later married Laffoon and in 2002, gave birth to his child. *Woody Allen and Diane Keaton, 11 years. The relationship did not lead to marriage. *Ronald Perelman and Ellen Barkin 11 years. Ellen was his fourth marriage, and she received $20 million as per their prenuptial when they divorced. *Arthur Miller and Marilyn Monroe, 11 years. He was older. *Debra Lafave and an unnamed student of hers. 11 years. She was 25 and he was 14 in 2005. *Heath Ledger and Naomi Watts, 11 years. She was older, and the relationship did not lead to marriage. As of 2006, Heath is engaged to actress Michelle Williams, with whom he appeared in Ang Lee's Brokeback Mountain. Heath has fathered a daughter by Michelle, Matilda Rose Ledger, born October 28, 2005. *Woody Allen and Mia Farrow, 10 years. The relationship did not lead to marriage. *Madonna and Guy Ritchie, 10 years. She is older. *Elvis Presley and Priscilla Beaulieu, 10 years. She was 14 and he was 24 when they met and became engaged, but they did not consummate their relationship. They married on May 1, 1967, when she was 22 and had finished college. They divorced five years later. *Elvis Costello and Diana Krall, 10 years. They married in December of 2003. *Paul Verlaine and Arthur Rimbaud, 10 years. Both major poets, they became lovers in 1871, at 27 and 17 respectively. *Shawn "Jay-Z" Carter and Beyoncé Knowles, 12 years. Less than 10, where the woman is under 18, or the man is 5 years younger than the woman *Jerry Lee Lewis and Myra Gale Brown, 9 years. She was 13 and he was 22, and they were second cousins. Jerry's sister also married at age 14. They had two children, Steve, drowned in 1963, and Pheobe. *Sheryl Crow and Lance Armstrong, 9 years. She was older. The relationship did not lead to marriage. *Cameron Diaz and Justin Timberlake, 9 years. She was older. The relationship did not lead to marriage. *Vanessa Redgrave and Timothy Dalton, 9 years. She was older. The relationship did not lead to marriage. *Anne Hathaway and William Shakespeare, 8 years, married when she was 26 and he was 18. *Kirsi Ylijoki and Eicca Toppinen. 8 years, she is older. They got married in 1997 and have two sons, Eelis and Ilmari. *Sheryl Crow and Owen Wilson. 6 years, she is older. They were involved for two years and then broke up. They never married. *Lord Byron and Nicolò Giraud, 7 years. Lord Byron fell in love with the French-Italian lad in Athens in 1810, when the boy was 15. *Yoko Ono and John Lennon, 7 years. She was older. They had one son, Sean. *Lucille Ball and Desi Arnaz, 6 years. She was older. They married in 1940 and divorced on May 4, 1960. They had two children, Lucie and Desi, Jr. See also *Historical pederastic relationships *List of people with multiple marriages *List of people with the shortest marriages *List of people with longest marriages *List of billionaire divorces *May-December romance Age disparity Category:Marriage Category:Unions